In Sickness and In Health
by Darktiger2
Summary: When three of the turtles get sick, what's an elder brother to do to keep them in bed? This gets rather difficult when you start to get sick as well...Takes place when turtles are 5. COMPLETE!
1. Sick turtles

Another story by me! Yay! I'm on a rock-and-roll!  
  
People-who-are-waiting-for-other-story-updates: _GLARE_.  
  
Me: Umm...I need a break...  
  
People-who-are-STILL-waiting-for-other-story-updates: _**GLARE**_  
  
Me: O.O I'll update as soon as I can?  
  
People-who-are-waiting-for-other-story-updates: _glare_. _Think_. Okay, We're fine with that.  
  
Me: whew. Can't an author get a break around here?  
  
People-who-are-waiting-for-other-story-updates: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: That wasn't a question. _Sweatdrop_.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the turtles. Especially not Teenage Mutant Ninja ones. :)  
  
**Warning**: Cute-ness, and maybe some funny parts, but also some angst. Hey, life ain't all fun and games now is it?  
  
Takes place when turtles are 5.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
"Man! I hate bein' sick!" A little turtle named Raph complained, hugging his blanket while sitting on a couch.  
  
The four turtles and Splinter were all in the small living room part of the layer. Three of the younger turtles had all caught a moderate case of hypothermia while playing outside in the snow. Now, all three were bundled up in layers and layers and layers of blankets and sheets to keep them warm. The Layer was also being overly heated, so that it won't be cold.  
  
Mikey groaned and began kicking off the blankets. Splinter immediately rushed over to Mikey and began to bundle him up again.  
  
"Do not do that, Michaelangelo. You need to be warm."  
  
Mikey looked up at Splinter a bit dazed. "But I'm not cold..."  
  
Splinter gave him a pat on the head, but told him to keep under the covers. "Donatello!" Splinter then chided, "Eat your soup!"  
  
Donny looked at the soup and then pushed it away. "No!"  
  
"Donatello..."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not hungry!"  
  
This outburst caught everyone by surprise. Donatello, one of the most obedient turtle was acting like Raph??!!!  
  
Raph began shivering violently under the covers. "Damn! When's th...this...go...gonna...sssss...stopppp??"  
  
Splinter sighed and bundled Raph in more blankets, before turning to Leonardo, who was standing behind him, holding a tray of tea.  
  
Taking the cup of tea, Splinter sat down in one of the vacant sofa's. "Thank you, Leonardo."  
  
Leo smiled and silently walked back to the kitchen to check on the soup. Splinter sighed and got up again. "Stay my sons." He told the three turtles before going into the kitchen.  
  
"And how are you?" He asked Leo, who was currently stirring the soup.  
  
Leo turned to face his teacher. "I am fine, Sensei. You?"  
  
Splinter smiled and picked up a dirty coat that he had found one day in the sewers. "That is good that you have not caught the hypothermia, my son." He said. "I, myself, am fine as well." With an afterthought he added, slightly chuckling, "I find it rather difficult to catch anything with all this fur!"  
  
Leo chuckled gently at this remark before looking sad again. "And the others?"  
  
Splinter sighed. "They will be fine. Luckily, this is only a moderate case of hypothermia. It is bad now, but now it can only get better."  
  
Sighing yet again, Splinter slipped on the coat. "I must go now Leonardo. I have stayed for three days now at home taking care of you all, but now I must take my leave if we are to eat."  
  
Leonardo nodded and bowed. "I'll take care of the others."  
  
Splinter nodded and scampered out of the Lair to look for food.  
  
Leo sighed and made his way into the living room to check up on his brothers. When he stepped into the room, he was not quite surprised at what he saw. Raphael and Mikey were out of their "beds" and were chasing each other round and round the room, while Donny, who was also out of "bed", was cheering them on.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. All three turtles froze at this and sheepishly looked up at Leo.  
  
"Get back to bed, _NOW_."  
  
With a lot of groaning and moaning, the three turtles scrampled back under the covers.  
  
"Man! This ain't fun!"  
  
Leo laughed. "Being sick isn't supposed to be fun."  
  
Mikey sighed. "Wanna do somethin'."  
  
Leo took pity on the three turtles. Then, a sudden idea flashed through his mind. "How about I tell you a story?"  
  
All three turtles sat up at this immediately.  
  
"Yay!!! A stowy! A stowy!" Mikey slurred a bit on the word 'story', but nonetheless, everyone understood.  
  
Leo smiled. "Okay already! Now, what do you want to hear about?"  
  
Raph immediately piped up at that. "Turtles! Three of 'em!"  
  
Donny gave him a playful glare. "No...four turtles!"  
  
"Why four?"  
  
"'Cuz you forgot Leo!"  
  
Leo giggled at his little brothers' logic. "Okay, then I'll tell you the story about..." Everyone quieted as Leo thought of a story, "...about the _Four Turtles and The Big Bad, Sewer Gator_!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!" Three hoarse voices piped up at that.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Umm...yeah. Tune in for the next chapter.  
  
Signs of MODERATE Hypothermia: Dazed consciousness

Loss of fine motor coordination - particularly in hands - can't zip up parka, due to restricted peripheral blood flow

Slurred speech

Violent shivering

Irrational behavior - Paradoxical Undressing - person starts to take off clothing, unaware s/he is cold

"I don't care attitude" - flattened affect

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Four turtles and the Sewer Gator

Ha! I updated!  
  
People-who-are-now-reading-updates: _smile_!  
  
Me: _whew_.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. =P Oh, and The three little pigs don't belong to me....  
  
Takes place when turtles are 5.  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Leo giggled at the now happy faces of his younger brothers. Sighing, he began telling the story.  
  
"Once upon a time,--"  
  
Mikey interrupted, "why'd ya have to start story with once upon' time?" He slurred the last few words, but Leo understood what he was asking.  
  
"Don't know. Every story starts like that." He answered with an afterthought. Mikey giggled and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself.  
  
"Anyways, once upon a time there were four turtles.—"  
  
Donny interrupted this time. "Whatchya gonna call 'em?"  
  
The other two turtles quickly shushed him.  
  
Leo thought for a second before saying, "Why not use our names?"  
  
All the turtles liked this idea. Donny immediately began yelling which house he wants to build: "brick-house! Brick-house!"  
  
Raph growled and yelled that he wants the stick-house and that it will be much stronger than the brick-house.  
  
"Nah-uh!" Donny immediately yelled. "Brick's stronger! Splinter said so!"  
  
"So? _I'm_ gonna use super-glue!" Raph countered.  
  
Mikey piped in. "Mine's gonna be straw and it'll be all pwetty!"  
  
Leo giggled and cleared his throat. "Can I tell the story?"  
  
All three turtles stopped yelling and listened. "So anyways, the four turtles, Raph, Donny, Mikey, and Leo decided one day to build a house."  
  
Mikey scratched his head before shivering violently. "Wwwhhhyyy?" He stuttered.  
  
Leo thought a bit. "Umm...I don't know....maybe because they wanted....bigger rooms??"  
  
At this, the three younger turtles began yelling about who's is going to be bigger and prettier.  
  
"SO...." Leo raised his voice. "The four turtles set off into the sewers to find what they could use to build houses...err...rooms!  
  
"So, the four turtles went deep into the sewers before one of the turtles, Mikey, found some straw."  
  
"There's straw in sewers???" Raph whispered to Donny, who shushed him.  
  
"Mikey thought that straw would be comfy enough for a room, so he stayed to build his room. But the other three turtles did not want to use straw so they went on.  
  
"After some time, another turtle, Raph—"  
  
Leo was cut off by a hoarse whoop from Raph,  
  
"—found some sticks floating around. Thinkin' they'd be good for a room—"  
  
He was cut off again by Raph: "—so he whipped out some super-glue and made his house! Right, Leo?"  
  
Leo laughed. "_'kay_. He used super-glue to make his room. But the other two turtles traveled on."  
  
Donny stuck his tongue out at Raph and whispered "_Ha_! I'm smarter!"  
  
Leo cleared his throat and continued. "Well, the two turtles traveled for a long time when Donny found some bricks. He liked the idea of a brick room, so he began building his room.  
  
"But there wasn't enough bricks for the last turtle, so he went on."  
  
Mikey piped up with "Aww! Poor Leo!"  
  
"Meanwhile, there was a big, bad, Sewer Gator, who had just woken from his nap and was hungry. So he set out for some food.  
  
"He went for a little while before he spotted the straw house."  
  
Mikey "eep!"-ed and dived under the covers. The other two turtles sat up in anticipation,  
  
"Thinking that it would be a good place to find food, the Sewer Gator knocked on the door."  
  
Raph cocked his head. "Why knock? Why not just smash the door down?"  
  
Leo ignored the comment and kept telling the story.  
  
"After knocking, the Sewer Gator growled 'Little turtle, little turtle, Let me come in! Or I will huff and I will puff and I'll blow your house in!'"  
  
Donny blinked. "But how'd he know there was a turtle in there?"  
  
Leo shrugged. "Maybe he was a smart Sewer Gator? Anyways, Mikey did not open the door, but ran out the back door that he'd built just in case."  
  
Raph blinked. "That was smart. Are you sure that was Mikey?"  
  
Mikey's head popped up from under the covers. "_hey!"_  
  
Leo sighed. "Yes Raph, I'm sure it was Mikey. So, Mikey ran out and sneaked away without the Gator seein' him."  
  
Raph whispered something about stupid gators.  
  
"The Sewer Gator was mad that he didn't open the door, so he huffed and he puffed and he blew the house down!  
  
"But when he saw that there was no turtle, he got even more mad and he stomped off to search for more turtles."  
  
The three turtles laughed at the story and then quieted to hear the continuation.  
  
"Meanwhile, Mikey ran to Raph's house and hid in his house. But it was not long before the Sewer Gator came."  
  
The turtles leaned forward so much, that they almost fell off the couch.  
  
"The Sewer Gator arrived at Raph's house very hungry. He knocked on the door and yelled, 'Little turtles, Little turtles, Let me in! Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!'  
  
"But Rapph didn't open the door, so the Sewer Gator huffed and puffed and blowed—"  
  
Raph laughed and yelled, "and blowed the house, but the super-glue was too strong!"  
  
Leo blinked. "Umm..._right_. But as he blew, the Sewer Gator got very angry. Raph and Mikey knew this, so they sneaked out the back door and ran to Donny's house.  
  
"The Sewer Gator, meanwhile got tired off huffing and puffing, so he raised one paw and smashed the house in!"  
  
There was an "Aww.." from Raph and a "Ha Ha!" from Donny at that point, but Leo ignored them.  
  
"Seeing that there was no turtles there either, the Sewer Gator went searching for them. After a little while, he saw the brick house.  
  
"Knocking on the door, he growled 'Little turtles, little turtles, Let me in! Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!'  
  
"But Donny didn't open the door. So the Sewer Gator huffed and puffed, and smashed with his paws—"  
  
Donny interrupted this time. "But the brick's were too strong!"  
  
"—right! So the Gator got really angry and whipped his tail and crushed the house!"  
  
The three turtles "eep"-ed at this and stared wide-eyed at their brother.  
  
"But the turtles had already sneaked out the back way and were sneaking away. But this time, the Gator saw them—"  
  
Mikey giggled and piped in. "So, they called Super-Mikey! And Super-Mikey began to wrestle the Gator!" He yelled, tackling Raph.  
  
"But the Gator was too strong and pinned him down!" Raph yelled, pinning Mikey down. Donny giggled and jumped onto the two, so that they rolled onto the floor, while yelling: "But the Mighty-Donny with his super-smart- brain beat the Gator down!"  
  
Raph laughed before pinning both Donny and Mikey down. "But the Gator quickly pinned him down too!"  
  
Leo couldn't resist any longer. Jumping onto the pile of turtles, he wrestled all of them to the floor. "BUT, their elder brother heard them, and wrestled the Gator down!"  
  
Raph wiggled to get free, but Leo was too strong. Suddenly, a voice interrupted their giggles and play.  
  
"_What_ is going on here?"  
  
All four turtles looked up to see Splinter looking at them sternly, but his eyes were laughing.  
  
All four turtles scrambled to their feet. Leo looked at the floor. "I was telling them a story Sensei."  
  
Splinter raised an eyebrow. "_I see_." He turned around to go back to the kitchen before speaking again. "Next time, tell them a story that will **keep** them in bed, alright Leonardo?" He smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Raph giggled, while scrambling under the covers again. "Tell us another story Leo!"  
  
Mikey nodded. "Yeah! We'll pwomise to keep in bed!" He slurred the word 'promise' but Leo understood.  
  
"I don't know you guys..."  
  
Three turtles looked up at him wide-eyed and innocently (A/N: right....) before saying in a chorus: _**"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee!!!!!!!!"  
**_  
Leo sighed. "Fine. How about..."  
  
But here Splinter interrupted by going into the room again. "No more stories today."  
  
All three turtles groaned and protested, but Splinter looked firmly at them. "No. It is late. Time for you all to sleep."  
  
................................................................................................  
  
This was fun! Tune in for the next chapter. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Fevers and Flashbacks

I'm updating......  
  
People: _cheer!  
_  
Me: _O.O_ my story is that good??!!! I thought I sucked as a writer......  
  
**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. =P  
  
Takes place when turtles are 5.  
  
"...." Talk  
  
'....' thoughts  
  
[_italics_] flashback  
  
'kay? =)  
  
**...................................................................................................**  
  
Leo opened his eyes and sat up in bed. It was only 2:00 in the morning, but Leo was wide awake.  
  
'Something's wrong...' He thought before slipping out of bed. He opened the door that led from his room to the rest of the Lair.  
  
Walking silently to the living room, he stopped at the entrance.  
  
Inside, Splinter was rushing from couch to couch, trying to calm the three turtles down. They seemed to have recovered from their cases of hypothermia, but then had managed to come down with a horrid cold. _(Don't know if that's possible, but bare with me...)_  
  
Leo supposed that it was because of the story he told them kept them from being under the covers, making them vulnerable to the cold.  
  
They also seemed to have gotten a fever with the cold. Leo winced. It was his fault that his brothers had come down with a cold. After all, he did create a story that kept them out of bed......  
  
Suddenly Splinter turned around and looked at him. "Leonardo," he began, "Please go back to bed."  
  
Leo said nothing, but stared into his Sensei's eyes.  
  
Splinter sighed. "Leonardo! Please. I am no mood tonight..."  
  
But Leo just kept staring at Splinter with a determined look. And Splinter knew that look.  
  
"Fine." Splinter sighed in defeat. "Bring me a bowl of water and some cloth, my son."  
  
Leonardo dropped his gaze and ran off to fetch the things.  
  
_..................(After ten minutes)_  
  
Leo gently placed a spare blanket on Splinter. He had fallen asleep on a vacant couch.  
  
Raphael and Donatello were both asleep, their fever having gone down as well.  
  
But Michaelangelo was still struggling to go to sleep. His fever had gone down as well, but now he was shivering.  
  
Leo smiled gently at his youngest brother before leaving the room, only to return with a spare blanket in hand.  
  
Placing it gently over Mikey, he left the room once again, but this time for the kitchen.  
  
Mikey watched his brother leave the room. Snuggling under the covers, he closed his eyes, before opening them and looking at Splinter.  
  
'Leo's the only one who can stand up to Master Splinter...' He thought. Then he shivered. But not from the cold. He remembered seeing how angry Splinter could be...and how frightening it was. But Leo never backed down.  
  
_[Flashback]  
  
[They had sneaked outside despite Splinter's direct orders. Everything had gone fine until they had accidentally ran into a bunch of drunk thugs on the way back. They had barely managed to get away.  
_  
_But as they retreated down into the sewers, one of the thugs threw a piece of rock at them. Unluckily, it was Mikey who had gotten hit with it. It had turned out to be sharp, so it cut his arm pretty bad. It had bled really badly.  
  
When they finally did get home, they had found a furious Master Splinter waiting for them. One look at them, and he already knew what had happened.  
  
"Get to your rooms!!!!" He had yelled at them. "Michaelangelo!!! You stay here!!!" Mikey did as he was told, and Splinter knelt beside him. He tisked before turning to get a fist aid kit.  
  
But to both of their surprises, Leo was standing a bit further from them. He did not say anything, only watched them.  
  
Splinter glowered at his son. "Leonardo!!! I had told you to get to your room!!!"  
_  
_But Leo did not budge. He only looked up at Splinter with a determined look.  
  
Splinter growled threateningly. If it had been any other day, then Leo would have gone running. But today, Leo did not even blink.  
  
Splinter then began yelling at Leo to go to his room, or else, but he could've been talking to a brick wall for that's all it did.  
  
Splinter then lost control. This had scared Mikey almost out of his shell because he had_ _**never**_ _seen Splinter so angry_.  
  
_It first went with a lot of yelling at Leo, before Splinter realized that it wasn't working.  
  
And to his surprise, Splinter raised his hand and hit Leo across the face. So hard, that Mikey could've sworn that the humans above them had heard it.  
_  
_But Leo only turned his head back to gaze at Splinter. He hadn't even winced.  
  
Splinter raised his hand to strike him again, but Leo just stared intently at him. Not a hint of fear showed in his eyes.  
  
Splinter then sighed. He had realized that nothing in the world was going to make Leonardo go away.  
  
Splinter had let Leo stay with him, a fact that Mikey was really glad for, but Leo had gotten the worst of the punishment that had come afterwards. But Leo didn't seem to mind.  
  
When Mikey asked Leo later why he did that, Leo only answered with "Because I had to"  
  
And when the turtles had found out about what had happened, they had asked how Leo had been able to stand his ground. Where he got the courage to do it.  
_  
_"Because I was afraid. Afraid for Mikey." Was his answer. And Leo didn't say anything more.  
  
None of them had understood his answer, but Mikey understood that now.  
  
'It was his fear for my health gave him the strength to stand up to Splinter.'  
  
And where Splinter had hit Leo had become a rather big and ugly bruise, but Leo wouldn't let Splinter heal it.]  
_  
Mikey yawned. 'That had been one scary night.' He had finally decided before closing his eyes and going to sleep.  
  
Leo came back in a few minutes later to see everyone but him in a deep sleep.  
  
Leo smiled before retreating to his room.  
  
He was about to go to bed, when he began to shiver very violently. 'Oh _god_!' Leo thought before he began to cough.  
  
Quickly grabbing his pillow, he held it up to his face in order to muffle the coughing.  
  
Leo closed his eyes before beginning to cough even more violently. Suddenly, he choked, but another coughing fit cleared his throat of what had caused him to choke.  
  
After the coughing fit stopped, Leo pulled the pillow away from his face. It was red.  
  
Leo stared. '_Blood_...' he thought before wiping his mouth. Drawing his hand away, he saw a faint reddish color on them too. He had choked on blood. He had coughed up blood.  
  
Leo grimaced before shivering violently again. 'That is _**not**_ a good sign.' He decided before crawling into his bed.  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Hmm......The plot thickens!!!!!!!! Tune in for the continuation!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Something's wrong

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"..." Talk

'...' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Leo sighed. He was currently making some soup for his brothers. Splinter was currently out looking for more food, for they had used most of it up while Splinter had stayed home to care for the three younger turtles.

Leo stretched his arms. For some reason his muscles hurt. Leo shrugged. It was nothing serious, but it still was a bit weird.

He still hadn't told Splinter about coughing up blood. True, it was only a little bit of blood, but it still was blood nonetheless. Splinter had enough to worry about already. Leo had decided. He doesn't need to worry about a me coughing up a little bit of blood.

Sighing, he stirred the soup. He still didn't know what to do about his pillow. It had a few drops of blood on it and no matter how hard he tried to wash it, there still was a faint outline of blood on it.

At that point, Leo heard the Lair door open. 'Splinter's home!' He thought before running to greet him.

True enough, Splinter was taking off his coat. He smiled when he saw Leo. "Hello, my son."

Leo bowed before taking the bag that Splinter brought home.

"Are the others still asleep?" Splinter asked. Leo nodded, before trotting back to the kitchen to put away the stuff.

Splinter sighed as he watched his eldest son disappear into the kitchen. Although Leonardo had said nothing, Splinter had a bad feeling that he wasn't as well as he seemed. Splinter sighed. He would have to keep a close eye on him. But for now, there were three turtles he had to check up on.

Leo bit back a groan as he put away the food. His head was pounding and his muscles still hurt. Leo shook his head and went back to stirring the soup. 'Nothing is wrong with me!' He thought to himself.

He had remembered something from what Splinter had told him long ago_: "He who believes himself to be ill, will become ill."_

And Leo could not afford to become ill.

Sadly, the will of one cannot always prevent what Fate has already planned.

Dang. What a short chapter...Oh well.

* * *

R&R!

NO FLAMES!


	5. Beginings of Pain

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"..." Talk

'...' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Leo woke up early in the morning. He always did wake up early, around six. Leo knew that, because he had a little watch that Donny managed to fix for him in his room. But right now, the watch indicated that it was three in the morning.

It had been two days since him coughing up blood, but his head kept hurting and his muscles ached more since then.

Splinter didn't know. He was still busy with his brothers. They were getting better, but still not completely fine. They needed to stay in bed, and that took all of his and Splinter's energy to do so.

So, Splinter spent his days looking after his brothers and searching for food. It was winter, nearing Christmas, so the humans had this annoying habit of searching for presents then. And it was near impossible to find food.

Leo sat up in bed. His chest hurt so bad. Leo bit back a groan. His head was panging. And add to all that, it was so cold! Suddenly, Leo began to cough. He quickly turned and buried his head into the pillow to muffle it.

After a few minutes, Leo sat up. His throat was sore now. Looking down onto the pillow, he bit back a groan. The pillow cover was red again. But this time, the cover had a small puddle of red in its center.

Leo winced. He suddenly had a hard time breathing. His chest still hurt. It hurt to breathe.

Leo lay down beside his pillow, before beginning to cough again.

* * *

Leo lay on his bed, shivering. It was six o'clock. He had been up for a good three hours, coughing up blood and shivering and in pain.

Luckily, the chest pain began to fade, and his head ache became better too. But the muscle ache and shivering refused to subside. His throat was also raw from all the coughing.

And he still didn't know what to do with the pillow cases that were now bloody.

Leo groaned. He had to get up.

* * *

Leo sat on top of the counter, waiting for the soup to be ready. Splinter had asked him to cook lunch.

Leo would have right now loved to run into the bathroom and vomit everything in his stomach up. The smell, look, and hell, even the mention of food made him nauseous. But Leo held himself back.

The chest pain, head pain, and occasionally, the shortness of breath, had all returned in full blast.

Leo sighed.

* * *

Splinter watched his son from the shadows. Leonardo was not aware that he was there. Splinter frowned. That was unlike Leonardo.

Leonardo was always the student who always knew that there was someone there. That training, and his ability to track/find others instantly always aided him in this.

But Leonardo seemed distracted by something. Splinter knew.

He had woken up in the morning, because he had felt that one of his sons needed him. But when he checked his younger sons, they were fine. Splinter had paused in front of his eldest son's room, listening for any unusual sound, but he had heard none.

Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

Splinter frowned before backing out of the room silently. He then turned and walked towards his eldest son's room.

Splinter knew that this was not right. He respected his son's privacy, but this was too important. He had a feeling that Leonardo was hiding something.

Splinter opened the door. He looked around the room. Everything was in order, unlike his other sons' rooms, but Splinter wrinkled his nose.

The room stank of blood!

Splinter felt his fur bristle. But despite his fears, he went in and sniffed around the room. Finally, he stopped by the bed.

The bed was were the smell of blood was strongest.

Splinter slowly felt under the bed, before feeling something. He dragged it out and his eyes widened.

There were two pillow covers, but they were covered with _blood._

Splinter sighed, before feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Oh, Leonardo...my son..."

* * *

Leo sat on the counter, swinging his legs. He was bored. The pain right now had subsided again, but Leo knew that it would be back.

Suddenly, pain exploded in his chest. Leo almost cried out, but managed to hold it back. But dizziness accompanied the pain, and Leo swayed.

Leo grabbed the nearest thing in order to try and steady himself. But unluckily, that was the pot of soup, and it tipped over.

Leo fell down, hitting the floor hard. But after him fell the boiling pot of soup. It hit the ground next to him, but the boiling liquid splashed all over him.

Leo didn't even get a chance to cry out. Darkness quickly took him into its hold as soon as he hit the ground.

* * *

Oh well. That's that. 


	6. The Sickness

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"...." Talk

'....' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

You know, it's kinda ironic that I'm updating this. 'Cause right now, I'm sick and this story's about turtles who are sick! Isn't that ironic?

Oh, and sorry for all the cliffies. Sob. I have a horrid fascination with them. I'll try to lessen them. Sorry.

Oh, and suger and candy'll work. Thankyou! _Grabs them and runs off before stuffing the candy in her closet._ There! That way I'll have it when I'm all depressed and then I'll eat it and be hyper instead!!!!!!!! Yay!!!

_Readers: stare........._she's cuckoo......

_Me: giggles. _Yep! FEAR ME!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Umm....sorry. Sickness can make me kinda weird...for some odd demented reason...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Splinter snapped his head up when he heard a faint 'thud' and a dull 'clang'. Immediately, as if a gut feeling, he knew one of his sons was in danger. And Splinter feared he knew exactly which one...

Rushing straight into the kitchen, his worst fear was conformed.

"Leonardo..." Splinter whispered, before jumping into action. He quickly reached over and snatched the bowl of soup away, so that no more of the hot liquid could leak out. Second, Splinter took a piece of cloth and gently dabbed the hot liquid off of Leo, before gently grabbing him and lifting him away.

Splinter winced. Leo was burning. And it was not because of the liquid.

Splinter's ears twitched backwards. A soft patter of footsteps could be heard, before Donny appeared in the doorway, followed by Mikey and Raph a few seconds later.

"Master Splinter...?" Donny asked, looking wide-eyed at the mess before looking up at Splinter and gasping as he saw Leo.

"Leo!" Donny gasped, before making a move to go to Splinter. But Splinter held up his hand.

"NO! No my son. There is still liquid hot enough to burn you as well."

Mikey cocked his head. "What happened to Leo? Is he gonna be okay?"

Raph nodded, looking worried.

Splinter quickly made his way past his sons before answering. "Do not worry. The burns are minor. However..."

Splinter whispered the last part to himself, but Don caught it. "However...? However what???" He asked, his voice slightly panicked.

Splinter, however, did not answer; instead he quickly went into the bathroom and gently laid Leo inside the bathtub before turning on the water cold. (A/N: Just incase, the internet said that you should treat minor burns by pouring on cold water for five minutes at a time or so.)

Donny followed quickly, while Mikey and Raph hung back a bit.

"Raph?" Mikey asked, looking at his older brother.

Raph paused a bit before looking back at him. "Yeah?"

"Is Leo gonna be okay? 'Cause I heard him coughing a bit in the morning..." Mikey whispered, looking scarred.

Raph stared at his little brother, suddenly unsure of what to say. "......He...I...oh, he's gonna be fine! Stop being such a worrywart!" Raph snapped, before turning away.

"At least...I think so..." He whispered.

But Mikey didn't hear him.

&&&&&&&&&

"Master Splinter, what did you mean? However what???" Donny asked, his voice rising with urgency.

Splinter sighed. "Donatello! Please. Later I will explain. But right now, I need to tend to your brother."

Donny bit his lip but stayed quiet as he watched Splinter turn off the water and take Leo out. Splinter wrapped Leo gently into a towel and carried him to his (Leo's) room.

"Donny...?" Raph questioned as he saw the look on Donny's face. It was a very worried one.

Donny turned to look at his younger brothers. Fear shone in his eyes. "There's something wrong with Leo, and Master Splinter won't tell me what!"

Mikey cocked his head. "Wrong with Leo? But Raph said..."

Raph growled before hitting Mikey over the head. Mikey yelped in pain.

"I said 'I think so' shellforbrains! Don't ya listen?"

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph.

Donny sighed before sitting down onto the bathroom floor. Raph cocked his head before plopping down next to him.

Mikey stared at them before plopping down onto the floor as well. After a few minutes, Mikey looked confused. "Whatchya sitting here for?"

Raph shrugged before looking at Donny.

Donny sighed again. "I can't figure out what's wrong with Leo! I mean, he seems

fine—"

"But of course, with Leonardo, the truth can be concealed quite easily."

The three turtles snapped their heads up as Splinter walked and gracefully sat down next to them. Splinter had put Leo to bed and had come to check up on them.

"Now tell me my sons, why are we sitting here?"

Raph shrugged again. Mikey scratched his head before answering. "Don't know. Was Donny's idea. Is he in time out?"

Splinter chuckled at his son's innocent question. "No my son. I believe that Donatello wishes to sort out his thoughts, is that right my son?" Splinter asked, looking at Don. Don nodded.

Raph looked aghast. "On the bathroom floor???"

Splinter chuckled again. "I believe that since Donatello was already here, it was easier to stay in this room."

Don sighed, attracting the attention of Splinter. "What is bothering you my son?"

Don shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! Leo seems fine, but I don't know. There's something different about him...I can't explain..."

But Splinter nodded. "Very observant, Donatello. Yes, Leonardo has not been acting himself lately."

Raph snapped his head up at that. "But...but...Master Splinter! Leo's been acting like he always does!"

Splinter shook his head sadly. "True, Raphael. However, these are minor things. He is absent minded all of a sudden. Wandering aimlessly without a goal, forgetting what he wishes to do...but I must admit. Even **_I_** was fooled at first."

Mikey stared. "At first? So there is something wrong with him?"

Splinter nodded sadly. "I am sure of it."

&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Splinter had already identified what was wrong with Leo. Splinter, long ago, had found a book on different sicknesses and how to heal them, while ravaging in the sewers.

For Leo had displayed many symptoms and it was easy to narrow it down to which sickness it was.

The symptoms included: chest pain, fever, shaking, chills, shortness of breath, and rapid breathing and heart beat, confusion, and severe coughing which included blood.

This was pneumonia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay! I'm doooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

_Readers: _She's hyper...

_Me: nods_ I discovered another closet full of chocolate.........oooohhh....the clouds are staring at me......_shudders._ That's scary....

_Readers: _cuckoo....cuckoo....

_Me: _nope. Sick. Blame sickness!!!! THE EVIL FIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The clouds are **still** staring....


	7. Story time, bonding time

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"...." Talk

'....' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woohoo!!!! I'm better now!!! Thank you for all your help!!! Oh, and I'm vegetarian...so I appreciate the chicken soup, but I don't eat that. Thanks though!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo opened his eyes. For some odd reason, he was so tired. His body hurt and he felt weak. Very weak.

Suddenly, Leo realized that he was lying on his bed. Beside his bed was a small bowl of soup and a cup of tea. On his forehead was a cold wet cloth.

_Oh no..._ Leo thought, realizing what must've happened. He sat up slowly biting his lip because of the pain in his head. _I must've fainted!!!_

Abruptly, the door swung open and Splinter walked in quietly. He smiled gently at Leo. "Ah, my son. I am happy you are awake."

Leo looked away and bowed his head. "Good morning, Sensei."

Splinter chuckled. "It's not morning my son. 'Tis evening." Splinter said quietly before sitting down onto the edge of the bed. "You had fainted, my son. You had collapsed, and unfortunately, the soup that you were making spilled onto you as well. However, you were lucky Leonardo, that the burns were only small. But..."

Splinter looked sternly at Leo, while Leo flinched. He knew what was coming.

"Why my son? Why did you not tell me about your illness?"

Leo felt sick. "Because...because...you were busy with the others. They were sick and you were tired of taking care of them all the time...I thought...I guess..."

Splinter sighed. "My son. No matter how tired I am, I will always take care of you. You should have said something."

Leo bowed his head. "I'm sorry Sensei."

Splinter smiled gently. "We all make mistakes my son. You believed that you were doing the right thing, I understand. But from now on, please, whenever you feel that something is not right, come to me."

Leo nodded, before quickly stopping. His head was pounding. "Yes Sensei." He whispered, before feeling sick again. "Um..Sensei?"

Splinter, who by now was by the door, looked back at him. "Yes my son?"

"I think...I need..." Leo didn't finish the sentence but jumped off the bed, despite how weak he felt and ran to the bathroom, before throwing up everything he had eaten the past 24 hours.

&&&&&&&

Leo lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had thrown up about six more times after that, and was now feeling horridly weak.

His stomach still hurt, but it wasn't so bad. It was his head and throat that were killing him.

Splinter had come in with a herb tea about ten minutes ago, but it did nothing to soothe his headache. Splinter also said that he had a very high temperature. About 103.5 degrees Farenheit.

Splinter had currently run off to try to get to the human shop were they sell medicine.

The door creaked open then, and Mikey's head poked in. "Leo? You awake?" He whispered. Suddenly, Donny popped up behind Mikey. "Mikey! Master Splinter said we shouldn't bother Leo! He's sick!"

Leo smiled at that. "It's okay, Don." He said, before wincing. His voice was all scratchy and raw.

But Mikey grinned and skipped inside. Raph shoved himself past Donny and marched in. Donny hesitated a bit before cautiously walking in.

Mikey grinned and jumped up onto the bed. He cocked his head before looking down at Leo. "You look terrible!"

Leo laughed quietly. "Nice to see you too, Mikey." He whispered sarcastically.

Raph frowned before climbing onto the bed next to Mikey. "Nuh uh! Mikey's right. Ya look awful! Splinter said so, but I didn't think so because ya don't ever get sick."

Donny frowned. "Raph! I told you that every one gets sick."

Raph huffed. "Everyone but Leo!"

Leo smiled gently. "Even I get sick sometimes, Raph." He whispered, looking at his younger brother.

Mikey looked at Leo again. "Would you get better if I tell you a story?"

Leo chuckled. "I don't know Mikey. Maybe." He whispered, still chuckling.

Mikey grinned. "Then I'm gonna tell you about the one that you told us!!! It made us get all better and stuff!!!"

Leo chuckled at his youngest brother. "Okay." He agreed.

Mikey's grin became even wider as he began the story. Donny and Raph helped.

Leo smiled gently before closing his eyes.

&&&&&&&

Splinter sighed as he took off his coat. Once again, he was lucky that no one had realized what he was. And also that he got what he wanted... He had talked to one of the human doctors and they had given him tips of how to take care of Leonardo.

Splinter paused before looking around the living room. Strange. It was empty.

The rooms and kitchen were empty as well. Splinter frowned. Now where were his sons?

That was when he heard laughter from Leonardo's room. Splinter sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

Opening the door, he surveyed the scene. Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo were rolling around on the floor, play fighting.

Splinter chuckled before clearing his throat. All three of his sons froze.

Donny looked guilty. "Sorry Sensei! I told them that this was a bad idea, but they didn't listen to me, and then Leo said it was okay, so I thought it was okay—"

Donny trailed off when Mikey glared playfully at him. "Leo liked the story! He's gonna be all better now! Right Leo?"

Mikey said, crossing his arms, before realizing that Leo didn't answer. "Leo?" Mikey asked, looking around the room, before spotting Leo asleep in his bed with a peaceful smile on his face.

Splinter smiled gently. "I believe that we should leave Leonardo to rest now."

Mikey looked up at Splinter wide-eyed. "Leo didn't like the story?"

Splinter sighed. "I believe he liked the story very much, my son."

Raph crossed his arms. "Then why's he asleep?"

"Because even though he liked the story, I believe that he was very tired from today's events, Raphael. Come. It is better if we leave Leonardo to rest."

Donny nodded, before following Splinter out the door. Mikey looked back at Leo before skipping after them.

Raph paused and looked at Leo. He was very pale, Raph decided. "Get better soon bro. We need ya around..." he whispered before closing the door behind him.

Leo's smile widened just a bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another chappie over!!! Sorry they're so short!!!

Oh, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Five days before Christmas

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"...." Talk

'....' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, just note: I am writing as fast as I can, but since we're moving, I have to pack as well. Plus go to school and things. So I am moving on the 18th, but we're sending the computer off on the 15th. (Sobs. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) So if I don't update for two or more weeks, then it's because I don't have a computer. Thankyou!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

In the next few days that followed, Leo kept getting worse and worse. He would throw up multiple times, before coughing up blood, before just lying on the ground completely worn out.

Splinter knew that he should take Leo to the hospital. But how do you explain that your son is a mutant turtle and that you are a mutant rat without being thrown in a lab for observatory?

So Splinter stuck to getting advice from doctors and pharmacists and various books.

But they did not help Leo. He just kept getting worse.

_&&&&&&_

Mikey curiously looked into Leo's room. Splinter wasn't home, so Don was taking care of them, but Don didn't have any clue how to do that, so they found themselves missing Leo.

Mikey quietly tiptoed into the room, but tripped over his feet in an attempt to be quiet. There was a thud and Mikey whimpered as he landed hard on his leg.

"Mikey?" A faint whisper came from the bed.

Mikey jumped up and ran to the bed, grinning. "Leo!!!" He cried, gleefully, jumping to a halt in front of the bed. Then his happiness turned to horror.

Leo saddened to see his brother turn from being cheerful to being horrified. He smiled gently at his little brother, before trying to raise his hand to comfort him. But his arm was too heavy and it fell back down onto the bed. Leo closed his eyes before opening them again.

Mikey was standing in front of him with tears trickling down his face. Leo felt so sorry for him right then. He wanted to comfort him, tell him it'll all be okay, but Leo was too weak.

"Mikey..." He whispered, before beginning to cough again. Leo quickly turned away, not wanting his little brother to see the blood.

But Mikey jumped onto the bed and grabbed his shoulder before recoiling in horror.

"MIKEY!!!!" Leo knew that Donny was there. Sure enough, Donny rushed in and grabbed Mikey.

"Oh god..." He whispered as he saw blood trickle down Leo's chin. Don shook his head and grabbed Mikey, who was still staring completely horrified at the blood.

"Mikey! Come on!!!"

Mikey looked at Don before allowing himself to be dragged out of Leo's room. Leo watched them go before falling into a feverish sleep.

_&&&&&&_

Donny dragged Mikey into the living room, where Raph was watching a martial arts film. Raph looked up when they came in before asking what was wrong with Mikey.

Mikey just blinked before tears beginning to trickle down his face. The tears began to fall faster until Mikey was bawling.

Raph jumped up, completely forgetting the movie. "Don??" He questioned, looking worriedly at Mikey.

Donny sighed hugging his youngest brother. "Mikey went into Leo's room—"

He was cut off by Mikey, who in between sobs asked, "Is..._sob_...Leo..._sob_...gonna die???"

Raph shook his head. "Nuh uh! Ya know Mikey! Leo's the strongest one of us!!! He ain't gonna die on us!!"

Mikey just shook his head and kept bawling. "I saw Leo and he was so pale and he couldn't move and he coughed up blood and and and...--" Mikey blubbered in between sobs.

Donny felt tears trickle down his face before hugging his little brother closer. "Leo's not gonna die, Mikey." He said, willing himself to believe it.

Mikey stopped sobbing, and looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Really?"

Raph nodded. "Yeah."

Mikey smiled. "Yay!" He paused. "When?"

Donny sighed and wiped away a few tears on his face. "I don't know Mikey."

Mikey bit his lip. "But it's Christmas soon!" He said before scrunching up his face in deep thought. "It's in...in..."

"Five days." Raph snapped.

Mikey stuck out his tongue. "I know that!!!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too did too did too!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Did not did not did not!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Donny sighed as he watched his two younger brothers argue. It was sure hell better than to watch them cry.

_&&&&&&_

Splinter frowned. Leo wasn't eating. No matter what he said to him, Leo would not listen and instead just stare at him with glazed eyes.

Sometimes Splinter felt that Leo was too ill to really be listening to him.

His temperature kept rising, until Splinter had put him in a tub full of ice. That cooled his temperature, but after a few hours, it went back up again.

Leo had also become delirious at the same time. He would run to the bathroom, but on the way back, wouldn't be able to find his way to his room. One time he ended up wandering outside in the sewers convinced that he was nearing home, when in fact he was walking _away_ from home.

He would also wake up at night and not know where he was. Sometimes he even forgot who he was.

Splinter tried everything to get his temperature down. But when the temperature did go down, Leo began to turn blue with cold and shiver and his breathing became labored and heavy. Sometimes, he would choke, being too weak to cough. But Splinter had managed so far.

_&&&&&&_

Five days passed with Leo being better at one time and at the other time being worse. Sometimes he'd be shivering and delirious with his skin blue and breathing labored, other times he'd have a high temperature and experiencing pain in his head and chest. And all the other times he'd be throwing up and/or coughing up blood.

Mikey and the others had kept out of Splinter's way but sometimes looked in on Leo. But each time they did, they saw their brother lying on his bed, pale and still, the only sign of life being that he would be breathing.

Donny had come up with the idea that they should make a Christmas present for Leo. They debated on what they should make, before finally deciding to make him a sword strap.

A few months ago, the one Leo had been using for a few years now, snapped and was now unrepairable. Leo had needed one for months now.

They had worked on it, all of them. Raph had found the cloth they were using, Donny designed it and all three of them sewed it. (Well, Donny mostly, since Mikey was more interested in making his all pretty, and Raph kept sticking the needle into his finger). Finally, after three days of struggling with the sewing, they were all done.

Raph stood back to view their work. Finally he huffed. "Leo was always the one who did the sewing. Man! How can he do it so pretty and well...look at ours!"

Donny and Mikey both looked and saw what Raph meant. Leo's stitching was always very small and neat, while theirs was all bit and everywhere. But it held...

Splinter had helped them, and then had congratulated them in their good job.

Mikey grinned. "Do ya think Leo will like it?"

Raph nodded. "I hope so. Tomorrow's Christmas!"

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Another chappie over!!! Sorry they're so short!!!

Oh, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Worst and better: Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Read chapter 1. P

Takes place when turtles are 5.

"...." Talk

'....' thoughts

'kay? )

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

By on the day of Christmas eve, Leo had started to show signs of improvement. His temperature began to go down, and the pain began to lessen.

Splinter walked into Leo's room and was surprised to see him sitting up. "Leonardo? What is it, my son?"

Leo looked at Splinter. His eyes were still a bit hazy and he was a bit pale, but he looked much better. "You shouldn't be taking care of me, Sensei. You look tired."

Splinter chuckled, before sitting down onto the bed, next to Leo. "My son, I will not lie to you. I am tired, but not tired enough for me to collapse. You are in much worse of a condition then I am."

Leo looked away. He sighed. "Okay." He whispered, before looking back up at Splinter. "How are the others?"

Splinter sighed. "They are fine. But they are bored. They miss the elder brother."

Leo laughed, before looking serious again. "Today's Christmas Eve."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, it is."

Leo looked up at Splinter. "With us sick and all, I don't think you had time to get presents. Did you?"

Splinter sighed. He had been expecting this. Nothing could get past Leo. "No. I did not."

Leo looked away before hinting towards his desk. "In that drawer, I have something. Can you get it? It's the only thing there."

Splinter looked at Leo in mild confusion, before nodding. He got up and looked in the drawer that Leo hinted to. His eyes widened as he took out a wallet. "Leonardo...where did you get this?"

Leo laughed. "I found it, Sensei. Don't worry. I was helping you search for things in the sewers one day, long ago, when I found this on the ground. I've been keeping it ever since just in case."

Splinter said nothing, but opened the wallet. Inside, he found five dollars.

Leo looked up at him. "It isn't much, but could you buy something for the others? They've been really good for the past year, really. I don't need anything, but I think the others should get something..." Leo trailed off as he looked back down at the covers.

Splinter felt tears trickle down his face. He swiftly made his way over to Leo and drew him into a big hug. "It's more than enough, my son." He whispered. "More than enough."

_&&&&&_

Mikey yawned. He was bored. "When's it gonna be Christmas?" He asked excitedly, looking up at Don who once again was reading a book.

Raph groaned as he looked up from the tv. "You've asked that about---um—about..."

"about ten times already." Donny finished for him. He looked proud. "I counted."

Raph growled in frustration, throwing back his head to look up at the ceiling. "Great. You counted it. Great!"

Donny grinned. "Yeah! I think so too!!!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Man! I miss Leo!!!"

Mikey sighed as he threw down his comic book. "yeah. This is no fun without Leo."

Don looked sad. "But he's sick. He needs to stay in bed. At least, that's what Splinter told me..."

The others sighed.

Then, they heard footsteps coming towards them. They all looked up, and from the hallway came Splinter, and he was carrying Leo!

Mikey jumped up and ran over to Splinter before jumping around them. "Yay!!! Leo!!!"

Splinter chuckled gently, while Leo grinned at his little brother's silly antics.

Raph jumped up as well, followed by Don. "Yay!!!" Raph said happily, "Ya all better? Can we play?"

Mikey immediately nodded. "Yay!!! Hide-and-seek!!!! Hide-and-seek!!!! I'm gonna hide and Leo's gonna seek!!!! 'Kay Leo??"

Leo just smiled sadly before curling up in Splinter's arm. Splinter sighed. "I'm afraid that Leonardo cannot play hide-and-seek, my son. He is still not well and very weak, I'm afraid."

Don looked from Leo to Splinter. "Then why's he out here? Shouldn't he be in bed?"

Splinter chuckled. "True, Donatello. But I need to go out for a little while and I need someone to keep Leonardo company." Splinter smiled down at them.

Mikey grinned. "We'll keep him company, Master Splinter!!! We'll make very good company!!!" He said sincerely, looking innocently up at Splinter.

Raph nodded. "We'll take good care of Leo, just like he does to us!!!"

Splinter chuckled gently while Leo grinned. "Alright. Be good."

Raph put his hands on his hips and looked up at Splinter defiantly. "Since when are we bad??!!"

Splinter chuckled quietly to himself. "I will be back in a short while." He said, putting Leo down onto a couch and then putting on his coat and walking out of the Lair, clutching the five dollars.

Don turned to Leo, looking worried. "You okay?"

Leo smiled and nodded before answering. "I'm fine Donny. Just a bit weak."

Mikey trotted up to Leo and looked at him seriously. "We'll take real good care of you, Leo! Just like you always take real good care of us!"

Leo had to laugh at that. "Thanks Mikey."

Mikey grinned, before trotting off to his room, only to return a few seconds later with a box labeled 'chutes and ladders'. Leo had found it last year in the sewers and had given it to Mikey. Mikey immediately took to loving the game, even though some of the pieces were missing and it was soaked and all. Now he handed Leo the box. "We're gonna play this!!!"

Raph and Don groaned. "Not again Mikey!!!" They said at the same time. Mikey looked upset. He dropped his head and reached for the box again. But Leo stopped him. "I'll play Mikey."

Mikey immediately brightened and clapped his hands. "Yay!!!"

Leo turned to look at his other two brothers. "You guys don't have to play if you don't want to."

Raph and Don brightened, while Mikey looked sad again. "Aww!!!"

Leo smiled, but looked sternly at Mikey. "You know that they don't have to Mikey...Just like you don't have to play some things we want to do."

Mikey sighed before nodding. "'kay." He said, before setting up the game.

_&&&&&_ (ten minutes later)

Raph and Don were watching an action movie. Leo silently envied them, because Mikey had insisted on playing the game about five more times. This was the sixth time they were playing it.

Leo suddenly felt very cold. He didn't know why, but it felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped 100 degrees! Leo shivered and his teeth began to chatter.

Mikey looked up. "Leo? You okay??" When Leo didn't answer, Mikey stood up, looking worried.

"Donny??!!! DONNY!!!!!!" He yelled, staring at Leo, wide-eyed.

Don sighed, but didn't look away from the tv. "What is it Mikey?"

Mikey was panicking. "Don, is Leo's skin supposed to be blue?"

Don looked over the couch at Mikey. "What?? Why??" then he saw Leo. "Oh my god!!!" He hissed, jumping over the couch and rushing over to Leo.

"LEO!!! LEO!!!!!" He yelled, reaching over to grab Leo. But before he even touched Leo, Leo began to cough again. He kept coughing until blood began to trickle down from his mouth. But the coughing still did not stop.

"What did you do to him???!!!" Raph hissed, completely forgetting about the movie and instead running over to Leo.

Don shook his head. "Nothing!!! Um...where's master Splinter??!!"

Mikey looked afraid. "He's gone out, don't you remember?"

Don began to panic. "No!!! Damn it!!!"

Mikey looked at his brother with wide-eyes. "Ooh...you cursed!!!!"

Raph hit Mikey over the head. "Shut it Mikey!!! Don's thinking!!!"

Don suddenly looked at Mikey. "Mikey, get a rag. Raph, get a bowl of water and a rag too. _NOW!!!_"

Both of them jumped into action. Donny looked at Leo, who had by now stopped coughing. "Don't worry Leo. I'll take care of you..." He whispered.

Leo smiled at his brother before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Don caught him just in time, and dragged him back onto the couch. "MIKEY!!!! RAPH!!!!!! HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

Raph arrived first, carrying the bowl of water and the rag. He hurried so much, that the bowl was only half full when he arrived. "Here!!!" He said, holding the bowl out to Don. Don nodded his thanks before taking the bowl and placing it beside him. Mikey, just then, came running in with a rag. He accidentally tripped over his leg in his hurry, and sprawled onto the ground. But he quickly got up and handed Don the rag.

Don nodded his thanks again, before taking the wet rag that Raph brought him and putting it onto Leo's forehead and then taking the rag that Mikey brought him and gently wiping the blood off of Leo's face.

Mikey began to cry. Raph looked at him in confusion. "Why're you cryin'?"

Mikey began to bawl. "Leo's gonna die..." He whimpered over and over again.

Don shook his head defiantly. "He's not gonna die, Mikey."

Mikey stopped crying and looked at Don. "he's not?"

Don shook his head. Mikey looked down at Leo. "Then why's he like that?"

That was when the door opened, and Splinter came rushing in.

Raph quickly began to explain that Leo wasn't well and all.

Splinter nodded. "I know, my son."

Raph looked confused for a second, before understanding. Splinter, like Leo, could feel when they weren't well. None of them could explain how or why, but it was like that. However, Leo's feelings weren't limited. Splinter could only feel when they weren't well, but Leo could not only feel that, but also track them and know where they were.

Splinter quickly knelt beside Don. Don looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Sensei. I tried to do what I could—"

Splinter nodded. "It is okay, Donatello. You did well." He whispered, taking the wet cloth from Don and placing it onto the table. He then lifted Leo up and carried him back to his room.

In Leo's room, Splinter placed Leo back under covers before checking his temperature. His temperature had shot up again. Now it was dangerously high. Splinter quickly rushed to the kitchen to get some ice. But when he returned, he realized that Leo had stopped breathing.

Splinter dropped the ice. "No..." He whispered, before checking Leo's pulse. It was still there, but diminishing fast.

Splinter then began to perform CPR.

_&&&&&_(Leo's POV)

_Leo opened his eyes. He looked around confused. How did he get here?_

_He was in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. There were mountains in the background, lush green forests, small creeks running through the woods, and green grass all around him._

_Leo blinked. It was all so beautiful, but how did he get here? He had been with his brothers just a few moments ago..._

_Leo sighed before sitting down. He was tired for some reason. He yawned._

_Everything around him was so peaceful. It made him want to fall asleep and never wake up..._

_Leo was about to close his eyes when he felt something watching him. He sat up, wide awake. He looked around and saw that a bit further from him crouched a Raven._

_Leo cocked his head._

_  
The Raven mimicked him._

_Leo bobbed his head._

_And again the Raven mimicked him._

_Leo laughed. "Why are you coping me?" He asked, not really expecting an answer._

_But the Raven opened its beak and mimicked his words exactly._

_Leo sat there stunned before laughing again. "Stop that!"_

_The Raven cawed and mimicked him again._

_Leo looked back at the Raven. "Why are you here?" He asked seriously, forgetting for a moment that the Raven could only mimic him._

_But the Raven opened its beak and squawked. Then it answered. "Why are you here?"_

_Leo blinked. For a moment he thought that the Raven had mimicked him, but the more he thought about the question, the more he realized that the Raven wasn't mimicking him._

_Leo shook his head. "I don't know."_

_The Raven shook its head. "I don't know." Then it cawed again. "Why are you here?" It asked again._

_Leo shook his head, feeling tears run down his cheek. This was getting scary... "I don't know!!!"_

_The Raven looked at him with big, black eyes. "I don't know!!!!" It squawked._

_Leo stood up. "Quit mocking me!!!!"_

_The Raven flapped its wings. "Quit!!! Quit???!!!"_

_Leo looked confused. "No, I'm not quitting..."_

_But the Raven just kept squawking. "Quit? Quit? Quit?"_

_Leo shook his head, feeling frustrated. "No! I'm not giving up!!!"_

_The Raven bobbed its head. "Quit? Give up? Quit?"_

_Leo thought for a second before nodding. "Yes. Quit means give up!!!"_

_The Raven ruffled its wings. "Yes, Give up? Yes, Quit? Yes, yes?"_

_Leo suddenly realized what was going on. The Raven was asking him whether he wanted to die...the Raven was death..._

_Leo quickly shook his head. "NO!!!!"_

_The Raven then bobbed its head. It seemed pleased. The beautiful place they were in flickered and faded out of sight. Leo looked around. They were floating in darkness. The Raven looked up at him. "No give up. No quit. No."_

_Then the Raven squawked. "Why are you here?" It asked, before it too, faded out of sight._

_Leo blinked before the darkness around him began to disappear and instead, his room began to reappear._

_&&&&&_(with splinter)

Splinter was beginning to believe that Leo was gone for good, when Leo suddenly began to cough and then began to take in big gobs of air again.

He opened his eyes and looked dazed around the room. When he saw Splinter, he smiled.

Splinter stood. "It'll be alright now, my son."

Leo smiled.

_&&&&&_(the next day)

Splinter had finally agreed to let them spend Christmas in Leo's room. Leo had been very happy about that.

His temperature had gone down quite a lot, and his coughing stopped. The worst was over and now he was getting better.

Splinter had managed to buy a small pack of crayons for Mikey (.25 cents), a small car for Raph (1.00), and used the rest to get a book for Don (used, 3.75).

They had been really happy about the presents, no matter how small/cheap they were.

Leo had also been very happy about the sword strap, even though it turned out to be too small for his sword. He fell asleep clutching the sword strap.

_&&&&&_

After a week or so, Leo had gotten incredibly better.

And even after a whole bunch of years, Mikey still kept the box of crayons, Raph still had that little car, and Don's favorite book was that little book he had gotten.

And Leo still had that sword strap.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and I'm also writing another story. But it's rated R, so I don't know if you guys would read it or not...

It's rated R because of the blood and gore and angst in it... but I think it's really good...

Oh, and I will not do a sequel for Frozen Twilight. Sorry folks. Not because of anything against you all, but because I'm frankly out of ideas...sorry. But ideas are welcome, and then I may reconsider this.


End file.
